Sebastian
Sebastian was the eccentric general of The ‘Spirit Trains’, he is the one who often leads any attacks. Bio Just like Albert, Sebastian’s backstory is left mostly unknown. Very little is known, but he met his “cousin”, Albert, sometime during the tenure of the LNER. While they’re not cousins, Sebastian says they are, since they were both built when S. D. Holden was the CME of the Great Eastern Railway. Sebastian, like his cousin, has kept his number and build date unknown. All that’s known is that he joined The ‘Spirit Trains’ after Albert, who was already high up on the ranks of the group. Because of the family ties, he eventually became the general of the group, essentially the second-in-command. Sometime in the 1980s, he began wearing makeup and cosmetics, something that even the nicest of engines are very confused by. When Randall, or Randy, as most people know him, was withdrawn, he joined The ‘Spirit Trains’. He, like Albert, was proving to be very impressive, and had a possibility of becoming one of the higher-ups. However, once he decided to quit and join Tiberius Shortstack, Sebastian became spiteful of him, wishing that Randy would just be scrapped. When Diesel was part of the group for a short period, Sebastian was not present when Edward, Henry, James, BoCo, Samson, and Bradford went to save the diesel shunter for unknown reasons. Following Albert’s wheels and tender being melted, Sebastian had to lead to group more, something that annoyed him. When Edward and Alyssa were held hostage, Sebastian tried his best to annoy the duo. But, he cracked under pressure when nearly all of Sodor’s engines attacked The ‘Spirit Trains’, abandoning his post. Now, he is the only remaining member of The ‘Spirit Trains’, excluding Diesel, Randy, and Alaric, who reformed, and the unknown headmistress. His current whereabouts are unknown. Persona Sebastian is the contrast to Albert’s calm and composed stature, he is a comedian who acts completely out of order at times. His combination of a high voice, feminine cosmetics, and goofy persona makes everyone either love him or hate him. Enjoying being in the spotlight, Sebastian will do anything he can to do it. Whether it be him being the peanut gallery of most of The ‘Spirit Trains’ group conversations, or singing to mock his opponents. While he seems a bit ditzy, Sebastian is actually incredibly intelligent, even smarter than his cousin, Albert. Putting much thougt into his plots, he wants everything to go perfectly. Of course, despite always appearing silly, he has a purpose, and for him, it’s now to avenge his fallen allies. Basis Sebastian’s class has three different names, based off of three different deliveries of the class. The Great Eastern Railway Class G58, S59, and T67 are a set of 0-6-0 freight engines designed by James Holden. The T67 was the last batch, built from 1910 to 1911 by request of Holden’s son, S. D. Holden. All three batches were withdrawn between 1953 to 1962 by British Rail, along with one being withdrawn in 1944 by the LNER. One example has been preserved. Livery Like the rest of 'The Spirit Trains', Sebastian is painted in black with a circle in yellow glowing paint on his tender. There is also a purple square in that circle, it is a design only he has, it's presumed the design belongs to the general. He also wears blush and eyeshadow. Trivia *The reason Sebastian claims Albert is his cousin is due to an error by TheLocoLover, who thought James Holden and his son were the same person. *Sebastian’s interesting choice of cosmetics was actually inspired by a TV show TheLocoLover’s friend had been watching, where there was a man who dressed up and wore makeup like a woman. Category:Characters Category:Sudrian Stories